Electronic devices used in the gaming industry are well known to be used for increasing the efficiency, security and game speed of various casino wagering games. For example, card handling devices (e.g., automatic card shufflers) may be used in live table games to perform a variety of functions, including randomly shuffling one or more decks of playing cards in an efficient and thorough manner to reduce delay during game play as well as between rounds. Card handling devices may also help to prevent players from having an advantage by knowing the position of specific cards or groups of cards in the final arrangement of cards delivered in the play of the game. Card handling devices may also include card recognition systems that verify contents of the deck and recognize the rank and suits of cards dispensed by the card handling device during game play. Other casino gaming devices may include gaming tables that include player interfaces for displaying virtual cards, displaying virtual chips for betting, receiving player inputs for entering game commands, etc. In some embodiments, gaming tables may employ a combination of physical and virtual features. For example, some gaming tables may include touch screen displays to manage some game features while also using traditional physical objects, such as physical wagering chips and/or physical playing cards. Some gaming tables include bet sensors integrated into the gaming table to detect the presence of physical wagers, side wagers, etc., in the form of chips or tokens and, in some situations, may even detect the value of the various wagers. Other casino gaming devices (e.g., roulette) may also include physical and/or virtual elements to game play.
As a result, some of the casino gaming devices may employ human control and direction during game play, such as by a card dealer or other game operator. Casino personnel often stand next to the gaming tables to observe game play to monitor game flow and outcomes. Casinos and casino personnel are very busy; therefore, efficiency of the gaming devices may help to reduce the time spent by casino personnel in monitoring these devices in order to allow the casino personnel to attend to other issues elsewhere in the casino. Some systems have used network architectures to gather data from the casino gaming devices, such as to assist in monitoring and/or in generating use-based billing for casinos that lease the devices. These conventional systems, however, have been somewhat limited in the information and presentation of data to the casino personnel.